


Treasure Waiting to be Found

by Undefined_Status



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cliche, Domestic, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undefined_Status/pseuds/Undefined_Status
Summary: Chanyeol just couldn't forget about the one-night stand he had three years ago. What he found out when he met the guy again was something he wasn't prepared for.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Oh Sehun
Comments: 31
Kudos: 314





	1. Prologue

“You do know it’s called one-night stand because it’s a one-time thing, right?”

  
  
Chanyeol rolled his eyes at his best friend’s question. “Of course, Kyungsoo. What exactly do you take me for?”

  
  
“An idiot?” Kyungsoo answered boldly. “Come on, Yeol. It’s been what? Three years? Don’t you think it’s about time you move on from that night?”

  
  
“Why are you always so quick to assume that every time I keep my mouth shut, I’m always thinking about that night?” Chanyeol asked, his face slowly frowning. He’s getting a little annoyed with Kyungsoo’s questioning.

  
  
“Oh, honey, I’m not assuming. I know you still think about that B guy.” Kyungsoo said confidently. “I get it, okay? You had one steamy night. I guess the sex was so amazing it got stuck in your head but I think it’s time to let it go.”

  
  
Kyungsoo took a deep breath before continuing. “We tried searching for him already but there are a million names in the world that starts with B. You only had his initials. Heck, we don’t even know if his name actually starts with B.”

  
  
“Fine. Fine. I got your point, Soo. Believe me, I’m trying to forget it. I just can’t. I don’t regret what happened but I still feel a bit guilty. If I could just talk to him and explain my side, maybe I can finally move on with my life.” Chanyeol countered.

  
  
“Chanyeol, who the fuck explains himself after being in a one-night stand? I mean, you fuck. That’s it. No strings attached. You don’t have to explain anything. You didn’t rape the guy. You said he gave you consent. What the hell are you feeling guilty for?!” Kyungsoo asked exasperatedly. He still didn’t get why Chanyeol was feeling guilty over sleeping with someone three years ago.

  
  
Chanyeol just shook his head. “You don’t get it, Soo. He was drunk and sad and I feel like I took advantage of his state. Maybe that’s why he ran away the morning after.”

  
  
“Have you ever thought that if the guy felt like he was raped, he would have gone to the police and filed a case against you? You guys slept in your old unit, right? He knew where you used to live.” Kyungsoo said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “The guy probably moved on, Yeol. It’s been years. Maybe you’re just one good fuck for him. Again, no strings attached.”

  
  
Chanyeol wouldn’t admit it but Kyungsoo’s words hurt him a bit. He didn’t want to think that it was just a one-night stand. He was sure it was something more. Or maybe for him, it was something more.

  
  
He decided not to answer, too tired to argue with Kyungsoo and get his point across. He knew that there’s a high possibility that Kyungsoo was right but that doesn’t mean he’ll accept it. He was thankful when Kyungsoo went silent as well.

  
  
Just then, a cute little boy, probably two or three years old went to their table. The boy was smiling widely and was looking at Chanyeol. “Excuse me, Sir. Can I borrow the tetchup?”

  
  
“I’m sorry, what?” Chanyeol blinked at the boy. He was too adorable for his own good.

  
  
“Tetchup.”

  
  
“What?”

  
  
“Tet-chup!” The boy said loudly and even pointed his small, stubby fingers toward the bottle of ketchup in front of Chanyeol.

  
  
“Oh! You want the ketchup.” Chanyeol chuckled, passing the bottle of ketchup to the boy’s small hands. He felt stupid for not understanding what he was saying.

  
  
“Thank you!” The kid smiled brightly at him.

  
  
Chanyeol’s eyes unconsciously followed where the little boy went and saw him hand the ketchup to a tall and handsome guy, probably the boy’s father.

  
  
“That’s weird.” Kyungsoo commented. He nearly forgot about his best friend.

  
  
“What is?” He asked distractedly.

  
  
“That kid looked so much like you when we were younger.”

  
  
Chanyeol’s eyebrows furrowed. “Soo, the kid was obviously with his dad.” He pointed to the kid’s table. “I don’t remember fucking that guy so you can’t say his child looks like me.”

  
  
Kyungsoo simply shrugged. “I didn’t say you’re the other dad. I just said you two look a lot like each other when we were kids.”

  
  
Chanyeol looked at the kid’s table again. The kid was laughing with his father cutely. Kyungsoo was probably being over-observant again.


	2. Treasure Waiting to be Found

“Yeol, there’s someone knocking on your door. Should I get it?”  


  
“Please do, Soo.” Chanyeol shouted from the kitchen. He was busy cooking.  


  
He heard at least three people talking. He was about to let Kyungsoo handle it but then he heard him laugh. Chanyeol couldn’t help but be curious because Kyungsoo rarely laughs. In the end, his curiosity won and he decided to look who his best friend was talking to. 

  
  
He swore his heart skipped a beat upon seeing their visitors. _This can’t be happening._

  
  
“Hi!” Their visitor greeted upon seeing him. “I’m sorry for disturbing you guys. My name is Baekhyun and this is my son, Hyunji. Baby, say hi.” The guy urged his son to greet them.

  
  
“Hi!” The kid greeted, smiling widely and waving his small hands. Chanyeol was just standing at his spot, looking at them wide-eyed. He still can’t believe it. It’s him.

  
  
“Anyway,” Baekhyun said again. “We just moved in on the unit in front of yours and Hyunji thought it would be nice to give away cupcakes to the neighbors.” He then took a small box from his paper bag and gave it to Kyungsoo with a shy smile.

  
  
“You didn’t really have to but thank you.” Kyungsoo said. There was fondness in his voice. He must’ve liked Chanyeol’s new neighbors seeing how warm he was to them on their first encounter. Kyungsoo was never warm, not to strangers at least. “I’m Kyungsoo and this is my best friend, Chanyeol. He owns the unit.”

  
  
“Oh, I see.” Baekhyun nodded understandingly. “It’s a pleasure to meet you both. I hope we can be good friends.” He added while shaking Kyungsoo's and Chanyeol’s hands. Kyungsoo nudged Chanyeol’s side. His best friend was being an idiot, obviously ogling at his new neighbor.

  
  
Chanyeol cleared his throat. “I-It’s nice to meet new neighbors.” He looked directly at Baekhyun’s eyes. He was trying to see if the guy would remember him. Clearly, he didn’t.

  
  
“Dada, puppy on the other room.” Hyunji suddenly said which ended their eye contact.

  
  
“We’ll be on our way now. See you!” Baekhyun smiled brightly at them and went to the other unit with his son in tow.

  
  
Kyungsoo closed the door and looked at Chanyeol pointedly. “Can you be any more obvious?”

  
  
“W-What?”

  
  
“You were shamelessly eye-fucking him in front of his son. What’s wrong with you?!” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes at him.

  
  
“I wasn’t!” Chanyeol defended.

  
  
“Right.” Kyungsoo muttered. “Anyway, Yeol, have you seen the kid? It was the same kid from the café, the one who asked you for the ketchup bottle. I guess Baekhyun was the other dad.”

  
  
“It was him, Soo.” Chanyeol said, still not believing his own eyes.

  
  
“I know, genius. I just told you.”

  
  
“No! I meant Baekhyun! It was him. He’s the one-night stand guy.”

  
  
“No fucking way.” Kyungsoo looked at him disbelievingly. Chanyeol can’t be serious.

  
  
\---

  
  
“What do you mean you have my keys, Soo?” Chanyeol asked frantically. He was in front of his unit when he realized he didn’t have his unit’s keys with him.

  
  
“I’m sorry, Yeol. I forgot that I put it inside my bag. Just wait for me. I’m on my way to your unit now.”

  
  
“Alright. Just hurry, Kyungsoo. I’m sleepy.”

  
  
Chanyeol pressed the end call button and put his phone in his pocket. Just what is he supposed to do while waiting for Kyungsoo? He decided to go to the convenient store beside the condo. He’ll wait for Kyungsoo there.

  
  
He was about to ride the elevator going down when he bumped into Baekhyun and Hyunji. Baekhyun’s hands were occupied with four grocery bags, two on each hand, while having his sleeping baby in front of him, strapped in a baby carrier.

  
  
“I’m sorry. Will you be kind enough to hold the elevator door open for me?” Baekhyun asked, obviously struggling with the weight of the grocery bags.

  
  
Chanyeol immediately pressed the button to keep the door open. “L-Let me help you with those.” He said while trying to get the bags from Baekhyun’s hands, careful not to make direct contact.

  
  
“Thank you so much.” Baekhyun sighed, sounding relieved. “Our unit’s not far from here… Oh! Chanyeol!” He beamed when he realized who was the man helping him. “I’m sorry. I didn’t realize it was you.”

  
  
Chanyeol remained quiet. He can’t help but be flustered in front of Baekhyun. He was so sure that Baekhyun was the guy from three years ago but why does it seem like he doesn’t know Chanyeol at all? Was Kyungsoo right? Was he just a good fuck for Baekhyun? But Baekhyun doesn’t seem like the type to do that.  


  
“Chanyeol!” Baekhyun was snapping his fingers in front of his face, trying to get his attention.

  
  
“W-what?” The guy chuckled when he realized that Chanyeol was thinking about something and probably didn’t hear him.

  
  
“I said you can leave us now. You’re supposed to take the elevator, right? I guess you’re going somewhere.” Baekhyun repeated. “Thank you so much for the help.” He added while smiling widely at Chanyeol.

  
  
“I was actually waiting for Kyungsoo.” He said out of nowhere. “He has my unit’s keys so I’m locked out.”

  
  
“Oh.” Baekhyun nodded. “Well, you can stay with us while you’re waiting for your boyfriend. I mean it’s the least I can do in exchange for your help.”

  
  
“You don’t mind having me for a while?” Chanyeol asked again. Call him shameless but he wouldn’t let this chance pass. It’s a way to get closer to Baekhyun.  


  
“Of course, I don’t mind. Please come in.” Baekhyun said as he opened the door wide for Chanyeol. “You have to excuse our home though. Hyunji was messing around before we left for the supermarket. I didn’t have the chance to clean up.”

  
  
“It’s okay.” Chanyeol smiled while letting his eyes roam around Baekhyun’s unit. It was indeed a bit messy but not exactly chaotic. There were toys lying around and a few pillows scattered on the floor. Other than that, the place was neat, cozy even. 

  
  
“Please just put the grocery bags on the counter top. I’ll just put Hyunji in bed.”  


  
Chanyeol nodded and made his way towards the kitchen. He went back to the living room as soon as he’s done. Suddenly, the front door opened and a tall man went inside. The man stopped in his tracks when he saw Chanyeol.  


  
“Who the fuck are you?!” The man eyed him suspiciously.  


  
“I’m Chanyeol. I uh-“  


  
“What do you want from my family?!” The guy asked again. Chanyeol recognized him. He was with Hyunji when he first saw the kid in the café. He was right, this man was Hyunji’s other dad. Something ached in his chest. He didn’t know what or why exactly.

  
  
“Stop being an idiot, Sehun.” Just then, Baekhyun, in his comfortable clothes, went to the living room. “He’s Chanyeol. He’s our neighbor, living across our unit.”

  
  
“Still doesn’t explain why he’s here.”

  
  
Baekhyun rolled his eyes at Sehun. “He’s locked out of his unit so I invited him over.” He then turned to Chanyeol. “I’m sorry about him.” He said, pertaining to Sehun. “This is Sehun. He’s my best friend.”

  
  
Chanyeol blinked his eyes at Baekhyun. Do people usually introduce their partner as their best friend nowadays? Is that a trend?

  
  
“And you.” Baekhyun looked at Sehun and hit his head lightly with a rolled newspaper. “Stop trying to scare every new person we meet.”

  
  
Sehun pursed his lips. Baekhyun was being kind again, too kind for his own liking. He didn’t even know this Chanyeol guy and yet he let him enter his house.

  
  
“Make yourself comfortable, Chanyeol. Don’t mind Sehun, okay?” Baekhyun smiled at his visitor. “Do you want something to drink? Or maybe something to eat?”

  
  
“No, thank you. I’m okay.” Chanyeol smiled.

  
“Suit yourself then. I’ll just prepare dinner. You can turn on the TV. Call me if you need anything.” He smiled at Chanyeol again. Chanyeol was afraid Baekhyun’s smiles would be the cause of his death one of these days. He was too beautiful for him. “Oh Sehun! Make yourself useful and help me.”

  
  
Sehun followed him into the kitchen and Chanyeol was left alone in the living room. He took out his phone to check if Kyungsoo has arrived in the building. There was no message from him. 

  
  
Despite visiting the place for the first time, Chanyeol liked being in Baekhyun’s unit but somehow, he felt like he was intruding. Sehun was there and he was worried that maybe he’s disturbing their little family. Maybe Kyungsoo was actually right. Seeing that Baekhyun already has a family of his own, maybe Chanyeol was indeed nothing but a one-night stand for the guy. The thought made him sad and there was that pain again.

  
Not a minute later, Chanyeol heard a cry from what he assumed as the bedroom. Hyunji went out of the room later on, crying loudly, looking for his dad.

  
  
“Dada!” Hyunji cried, calling Baekhyun.

  
  
Baekhyun emerged from the kitchen, looking worried. “What? Why is my baby crying?” He walked towards his son and lifted him up. Chanyeol watched their interaction quietly. He felt something warm in his chest as he saw how Hyunji snuggled in his father’s neck. He suddenly had the urge to carry Hyunji and embrace Baekhyun’s adorable son.

  
  
“Are you okay now, baby?” Baekhyun carefully asked when Hyunji stopped crying. He was rubbing his back to calm him down. Hyunji nodded cutely so Baekhyun decided to put him down.

  
  
“Chanyeol, is it okay if I leave Hyunji with you for a while? I’ll finish preparing dinner. Who knows what Sehun has done to our food.” Baekhyun asked shyly. “You don’t have to play with him. Just look after him every now and then.”

  
  
Chanyeol smiled at an embarrassed Baekhyun. He must have been shy for asking his visitor to look after his son. “It’s okay, Baek. I’ll take care of Hyunji while you’re cooking.”

  
  
Baekhyun was a bit taken aback with the sudden nickname although he didn’t exactly hate it. A lot of people call him ‘Baek’ but there’s something with the way Chanyeol said it. He cleared his throat before things get weird. “Thank you.”  


  
“Baby..” He looked at Hyunji. “Don’t mess around too much, okay? I’ll be in the kitchen with Uncle Sese.”

  
  
Hyunji nodded again and kissed his daddy’s cheeks which made both Chanyeol and Baekhyun smile.  
  
  


“Baek.”

  
  
“What?” Baekhyun looked questioningly at Sehun. The guy was looking at Chanyeol and Hyunji at the dining table.

  
  
“Don’t you think it’s weird?”

  
  
“What’s weird?”

  
  
“Hyunji looks like Chanyeol.” Baekhyun dropped the spatula he was holding and the sound made everyone flinch. Suddenly, all eyes were on him.

  
  
“Sorry!” He quickly took it from the floor and glared at Sehun. “Stop saying weird shit, Sehun.” He hissed.

  
  
“I’m just saying. Say, what if he is actually Hyunji’s da-“

  
  
“Drop it, Sehun, or I’ll kick you out of my house.” Baekhyun said seriously. He didn’t appreciate Sehun making weird theories that would probably mess with his head later on.

  
  
“Fine. I’m sorry, I’ll drop it.”

  
  


Just before they start eating dinner, Kyungsoo knocked on the door. Chanyeol was about to leave when he felt small hands in his arms. “Uncle Chan, eat here.” Hyunji said with pleading eyes. “Let’s play again later.”  


  
Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun. The guy was just smiling at him, enjoying seeing him struggle in trying to resist his son’s pleading eyes. Chanyeol sighed and sat down again. Baekhyun looked triumphant and invited Kyungsoo to eat with them instead.

  
  
“Kyungsoo, this is my best friend, Sehun. Se, this is Kyungsoo, Chanyeol’s boyfriend.” Baekhyun introduced them. He was surprised to hear Kyungsoo and Chanyeol coughing loudly while Sehun just raised his eyebrows.

  
  
“I’m his best friend, Baekhyun. Not boyfriend. Never boyfriend.” Kyungsoo corrected him while looking at Chanyeol like he’s disgusting. Chanyeol was looking at him the same way.

  
  
“Oh, sorry. I shouldn’t have assumed you two were together.” He apologized quickly and smiled at them.

  
  
“Would you like to be my boyfriend instead?” Sehun asked Kyungsoo shamelessly. The table went quiet. Kyungsoo’s cheeks were slowly turning pink while Chanyeol and Baekhyun were looking at Sehun with disbelief.  


  
Baekhyun quickly smacked Sehun’s head. “I told you to stop messing around.”  


  
“Who says I’m messing around?” Sehun pouted and decided to focus on his food. Relief washed over Kyungsoo but he was still shocked. These things rarely happen to him because most people say he’s too intimidating.  


  
Baekhyun just shook his head. He knew Sehun might find Kyungsoo attractive. After all, he was Sehun’s type. What he didn’t expect was his best friend being bold enough to ask Kyungsoo to be his boyfriend on their first meeting. _Oh fucking Sehun._

  
  
\---  


  
As weeks passed by, Chanyeol grew closer to both Baekhyun and Hyunji. Their first dinner at the Byun’s unit was followed by another and then another. He was becoming more comfortable around Baekhyun, although their encounter three years ago was still at the back of his mind. He was so sure it was Baekhyun and he’s been itching to ask him about it.

  
  
Another mystery for Chanyeol was Hyunji’s other dad. By the end of their first dinner at Baekhyun’s unit, he came to the conclusion that Sehun is indeed just Baekhyun's best friend and Hyunji is not his. Otherwise, the guy would not be brave enough to ask Kyungsoo out on their first encounter. His curiosity is at its peak. Not once did Baekhyun mention the kid’s other dad. In fact, Baekhyun was obviously avoiding the topic every time they get close to it. It seems like Baekhyun and Hyunji’s other dad wasn’t on good terms. Sehun wasn’t giving anything away either. Kyungsoo tried asking him once but like Baekhyun, Sehun avoided the topic and kept mum.  


  
“Uncle Chan!” Hyunji squealed when he saw Chanyeol standing beside their door. He was carrying a plastic containing a strawberry-flavored ice cream. The kid ran towards him and hugged his long legs since it was what he could reach. Chanyeol was so tall he was mostly nothing but legs.

  
  
“I told you to stop buying ice cream for him.” Baekhyun said while shaking his head. “It’ll be hard to get him to bed with all the sugar rush.”

  
  
“It’s okay. I’ll get him to bed.” Chanyeol just grinned at Baekhyun, knowing it would let him get away. He went straight to the kitchen to get the spoons. He was so comfortable around Baekhyun’s house that he already knows where most of their stuff are kept. Baekhyun didn’t seem to mind Chanyeol maneuvering around his house. Sehun once pointed out how they look like a family but both Chanyeol and Baekhyun just shrugged, trying their best to act nonchalant.  


  
Chanyeol sat beside Baekhyun on the couch. Hyunji expertly placed himself in between the two and took the tub of ice cream on his lap. “Cold! Cold! Cold!” 

  
  
Baekhyun laughed at his son’s antics. “That’s what you get for taking it all for yourself, baby.”  


  
“But this is mine. Right, Uncle Chan?” Hyunji turned to Chanyeol while pouting.

  
  
“Of course, buddy.” Chanyeol smiled at Hyunji, unconsciously falling for the kid’s pouting. _I’m so whipped for this kid._

  
  
He saw Baekhyun playfully rolling his eyes at him. “Don’t spoil him!”

  
  
Hyunji giggled while happily eating his ice cream. The sugar rush started kicking in a few minutes later. Baekhyun heaved a deep sigh. He knew just how uncontrollable Hyunji can be. The boy started talking non-stop and was playing tug of war with Chanyeol. Instead of getting annoyed, Chanyeol found him more adorable. He rides along with Hyunji – playing with him and running around the house trying to chase the boy. The house was filled with Hyunji and Chanyeol’s giggles.

  
  
  
“Baby, that’s enough.” Baekhyun called for his son softly. There was this glint in his eyes. “Let’s clean you up so you can go to bed. It’s almost ten.”

  
  
Chanyeol stopped in his tracks. “What? It’s ten?”

  
  
“It is.” Baekhyun chuckled. “You two are so caught up with playing that you didn’t notice the time.”  


  
Hyunji pouted. He didn’t want playtime with his Uncle Chan to end yet but he followed his Dada nevertheless. “Please don’t leave yet, Uncle Chan. You said you’ll put me to bed.”

  
  
Chanyeol smiled warmly. “Of course, buddy.”  
  
  


  
  
“Dada.”

  
  
“Yes, baby?” Baekhyun looked at his son fondly. He was rinsing his body. Hyunji yawned cutely which made Baekhyun smile. “Tired, are you?”

  
  
Hyunji nodded. “Can I call Uncle Chan Daddy?”

  
  
The question caught Baekhyun off guard. “W-what?”

  
  
“I want Uncle Chan to be my daddy.”

  
  
“But baby that’s not how it works.” Baekhyun gulped the forming lump in his throat. It pains him to see Hyunji wanting someone to be his other dad. His son must’ve wanted a complete family and he couldn’t give it to him.

  
  
“Then how?”

  
  
Baekhyun bit his lower lip. He didn’t know how to answer his son. He quickly dressed him in his pajamas and looked at him intently. “You see, Uncle Chan has his own life. I don’t think you can call him Daddy, baby.”

  
  
“But will I have another daddy? Or mommy?” Hyunji asked innocently. Baekhyun was breaking into pieces. If he wasn’t that much of an idiot three years ago, maybe Hyunji would have a chance to meet his other dad.

  
  
“Maybe.” Baekhyun shrugged. He was trying his best not to cry in front of Hyunji so he hugged him tightly. He didn’t want to give his son false hopes but he didn’t want to break his heart either. “For now, try to be contented with Dada, okay?”

  
  
“I love you, Dada.” Hyunji said, all the while raining kisses to Baekhyun’s face. Somehow, it made him feel lighter.

  
  
  
  
Chanyeol was still in the living room when Hyunji and Baekhyun went out of the bathroom. He was watching Moana. Hyunji quickly ran towards him and snuggled in his chest. It made Chanyeol smile. Baekhyun, on the other hand, was feeling a bit uncomfortable.

  
  
He didn’t want Hyunji to get the wrong idea. His son was already so attached to Chanyeol that it made him want to be his other father. Sure, Chanyeol’s his type. He may have a small crush on him. He may or may not even started to like him but that doesn’t mean that he’s open to the idea of dating. Chanyeol’s a nice guy. And Baekhyun, well, he has a child. Maybe if the situation was different, if he wasn’t a single parent, and if Chanyeol feels the same way, maybe Baekhyun would have the courage to pursue him.

  
  
“I wish I can call you Daddy, Uncle Chan.”

  
  
Baekhyun’s eyes widened when he heard his son utter the words sleepily. He was still snuggled in Chanyeol’s chest but his eyes were already closed. Baekhyun can feel his cheeks slowly heating up. He looked at Chanyeol, embarrassed. “I’m s-sorry. Don’t take his words seriously.”

  
  
Chanyeol simply looked at him, his eyes remained expressionless.

  
  
“Give him to me. I’ll take him to our bedroom.” Baekhyun said quickly. He couldn’t handle Chanyeol’s stares, they were piercing through him.

  
  
“Let me do it. You don’t want to wake him up.”

  
  
Baekhyun nodded so as not to make the atmosphere any more awkward. He led Chanyeol to the bedroom and arranged the bed for Hyunji. They went out quietly after ensuring that Hyunji was safely tucked in.

  
  
“Can I ask you something?” Chanyeol’s deep voice floated into the quiet living room.

  
  
“S-Sure.” Baekhyun answered. He already has an idea what Chanyeol’s question would be but it didn’t make it any less nerve wrecking.

  
  
“I’m sorry. I don’t mean to be nosy but where’s Hyunji’s other dad?”

  
  
Baekhyun chewed on his lower lip. He left Chanyeol in the living room and took two bottles of beer from the fridge. He went back to the living room, giving Chanyeol the other bottle.

  
  
“I was hoping you wouldn’t ask but oh well,” Baekhyun shrugged. “Are you sure you want to know? I honestly don’t want to lose a friend.”  


  
“You won’t lose me.” 

  
  
Baekhyun smiled at Chanyeol but it wasn’t his usual bright smile. He wanted to believe Chanyeol’s words so bad but he doesn’t want to get his hopes up too. “I don’t know who Hyunji’s other father is.” He confessed, taking a long gulp from his beer.

  
  
“W-what?” Chanyeol was beyond surprised.

  
  
“I slept with some guy I met at a club three years ago. I was so drunk that I can’t remember his name or his face.” Baekhyun laughed humorlessly. “Sounds stupid, doesn’t it? It’s the truth though. I was so stupid that I can’t remember the guy I slept with.”

  
  
“A-Are you sure that he’s the other dad?”

  
  
“That night was the first and the last time I had sex so I’m quite sure it’s him. But the thing is, I don’t remember who he is. I could’ve seen his face the morning after but I decided to run away before he could even see me.”

  
  
Chanyeol gulped visibly. “Why did you run away?”

  
  
“Because I was a fucking coward and I got scared. You see, I’m not the type to sleep around so I was so shocked the next morning to see myself naked beside a stranger. That time, I thought the most sensible thing I could do was to leave and forget.”

  
  
Baekhyun took a drink again. Chanyeol, on the other hand, never touched his bottle. He was slowly turning pale if the other just looked closely. “Two months later, I found out I was pregnant. My parents knew and demanded to know who the other father is. I can’t give them a name since I didn’t know the guy. It made them furious and they decided to send me to Japan. I am my family’s disgrace after all. I need to be thrown somewhere.”

  
  
“You didn’t try to look for the guy?”

  
  
Baekhyun smiled bitterly. “I did. Before my flight to Japan, I went back to his unit only to find out that he already moved out and nobody knows where he is. I decided to go along with my parents’ plans since I have no other choice. Hyunji was born in Japan later on and we went back here after finding a stable home-based job. Sehun took us in for a year but I knew how Hyunji’s cries were killing him. He’s single and although he’s my best friend, I don’t want to be a burden. We moved out after Hyunji turned three.”

  
  
“How about the guy’s name? Did you get his name?”

  
  
Baekhyun smiled sadly. “I tried but his building owner wouldn’t give it to me. He said it was for the safety and protection of his tenants which was actually stupid because technically, the guy wasn’t living in his building anymore. Anyway, I didn’t have much time to ask around since we had to fly to Japan.”

  
  
“I’m sorry.” Chanyeol whispered.

  
  
“What are you sorry for?” Baekhyun laughed. “I just told you because you asked. I don’t want and I don’t need your pity.”

  
  
He was surprised when Chanyeol suddenly moved closer to him and enclosed him in a bone-crushing hug. “I’m so sorry.” He could also hear him sniffling.

  
  
“Seriously, Chanyeol, why are you apologizing? Are you crying?” Baekhyun bit his lower lip to stop himself from smiling. Soft Chanyeol is adorable.

  
  
“I’m just sorry.”

  
  
“Don’t be.” Baekhyun hugged him back. “I guess we’re still friends and you don’t see me as a cheap slut.”

  
  
Chanyeol slowly let go of him and cupped both his cheeks. Baekhyun didn’t know why it made his heart beat faster. “You’re not a cheap slut. Don’t ever think that way.”

  
  
\---  


  
“He’s mine, Soo. Hyunji’s my son.” Chanyeol cried hard in his best friend’s shoulder.

  
  
It was a few days after Baekhyun told him the story about Hyunji’s other dad. He tried to calm himself and think of a way on how to tell Baekhyun that it was him, he was the guy he slept with, but no matter how hard he tried, he can’t seem to come up with anything. He ended up crying and drowning himself with alcohol to at least momentarily take away the sadness, the guilt, and the pain he felt.

  
  
“How is getting drunk everyday and ruining yourself going to help your situation, Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo asked, releasing a frustrated sigh. It was clear that Chanyeol was scared. He didn’t want to ruin his relationship with Baekhyun and Hyunji by revealing the truth but Kyungsoo believes that Baekhyun deserves to know who he is. Hyunji, as well.

  
  
“W-What if Baekhyun ends up hating me? What if he decides to move away from me? I can’t risk that.” Chanyeol answered while firmly shaking his head.

  
  
“But he deserves to know who you are. What about Hyunji? He needs his other father too. I’m sure Baekhyun wouldn’t take away Hyunji if he knows you’re his son’s other dad. I don’t think he’s the type.”

  
  
Kyungsoo hugged him tight. “Just think about it, Yeol. Who knows? Maybe you guys can be an actual family after all. Don’t you want that?”

  
  
\---

  
  
“There you are!” Baekhyun was smiling brightly when he saw Chanyeol in front of his unit’s door. “I haven’t seen you in a while. Where have you been?”

  
  
Chanyeol smiled awkwardly. “Just here and there.”

  
  
Baekhyun nodded. “Would you like to come in?”

  
  
“Am I allowed to?”  


  
The small guy shook his head disbelievingly. “What a silly question, Chanyeol. Of course, you can come in. I told you, you’re always welcome here.”  


  
Chanyeol did his best to calm his raging heart. He has to keep himself in check if he wants to confess everything to Baekhyun.

  
  
“Just sit down. I’ll make us some coffee.” Baekhyun instructed as he left Chanyeol in the living room. Chanyeol let his eyes roam around the unit, looking for that small kid he wishes to hug and kiss the daylights out of. He can’t seem to find or hear him though. Maybe he’s asleep.

  
  
A few minutes later, Baekhyun went back carrying a tray with two cups of coffee. “Hyunji’s not here. Sehun took him for a sleepover. I guess his Uncle Sese was feeling lonely after that disastrous date with Kyungsoo.” He said teasingly.

  
  
Chanyeol could only force a laugh. His anxiety was killing him but his mouth won’t speak.

  
  
“What is it, Chanyeol? You’re going to burst a vein.”

  
  
“I-“ Chanyeol tried but he didn’t know what to say or how to begin so he closed his mouth again.

  
  
Baekhyun sighed. “Is this about Hyunji’s other dad? Have you changed your mind now? Did you finally realize that I was indeed a cheap slut and don’t want to be friends anymore?” There was no bite in his words. No bite, just pain. Intense pain.

  
  
Chanyeol’s eyes widened in panic. “No, Baekhyun! God, no!” He immediately went closer to Baekhyun and held both his hands. “I already told you that you’re not a cheap slut to me. Never.”

  
  
“Then why were you avoiding me? Don’t even deny it. I saw you.”

  
  
Chanyeol let out a shaky breath. _Now or never_. “Would you believe me if I tell you?”

  
  
Baekhyun furrowed his eyebrows and bit his lower lip unconsciously. “Try me.”  


  
“It was me.” Chanyeol mumbled while looking at their holding hands. His voice was so soft and weak that Baekhyun didn’t hear him properly.

  
  
“What did you say?”  


  
“It was me.” He repeated, now a little louder and firmer.  


  
“You were what?” Baekhyun asked, forehead creased with confusion.  


  
“Hyunji’s other dad.” He answered while slowly looking at Baekhyun’s eyes. He watched it change – from confusion, disbelief, relief (he was sure he saw it), realization, and at the end, anger.

  
  
“What the fuck are you talking about, Chanyeol?!” Baekhyun shouted angrily while pulling his hands away. “If you think this is funny then I’m telling you it’s not!”

  
  
Chanyeol looked at him helplessly, even on the verge of tears. “I’m not trying to be funny, Baekhyun. Please believe me. I’m not lying.”

  
  
“How can you be so sure?! Did you get my son tested without my permission?!”

  
  
“No, Baek, I didn’t but I’m sure he’s mine.”

  
  
“How sure are you? Where are you going with this, Chanyeol?” Baekhyun asked weakly. He was so confused and he didn’t know what exactly was going to happen if Chanyeol was indeed telling the truth. The uncertainty of what’s going to happen was scaring him.

  
  
“We slept together three years ago. I was trying to see if you would remember me when you first knocked on my unit door. But you didn’t. At first, I thought maybe you were acting like nothing really happened between us so I just went along. I knew you. I’ve always known you.”

  
  
“W-Why didn’t you tell me?” Baekhyun asked quietly, tears streaming down his face.  


  
“I didn’t think it would be nice to bring up something like that out of nowhere. I was dying to ask you if you really don’t remember me and I got my answer a couple of nights ago, when you told me what happened between you and Hyunji’s other dad.”

  
  
“That was your chance! Why didn’t you tell me?! You made me look like an idiot!” Baekhyun shrieked accusingly. He felt like he was played.  


  
“I-I’m sorry.” Chanyeol whispered. “I tried but I couldn’t. I was scared of what your reaction would be, of what would happen if I told you. But I realized how selfish that was so I came here to tell you. I’m sorry, Baekhyun. I’m sorry. I didn’t know what to do.” Chanyeol was sobbing uncontrollably while trying to grip Baekhyun’s shirt.

  
  
Baekhyun stared at Chanyeol’s crying form. His heart was breaking as well. He wanted to comfort the tall guy. He wanted to hug him and tell him that it’s okay, that they’ll be okay. But the thing is, it wasn’t easy. It wasn’t that simple. He didn’t know where they’re headed and what exactly it is that Chanyeol wants. He’s scared for himself. He’s scared that he might lose Hyunji. His son was all he has.

  
  
\---

  
  
“Well, there goes your answer.” Sehun said proudly. “I was right after all. Chanyeol was indeed Hyunji’s other dad.”

  
  
“Shut it, Sehun.” Baekhyun whispered angrily. “You might wake up Hyunji.”   


  
Sehun sighed as he watched Baekhyun brush his fingers in between Hyunji’s hair. He was watching his son sleep peacefully.  


  
“I get it, Baek. I know you’re scared but don’t you think you should give Chanyeol a chance? You can’t really blame him for not being around when everything was still a mess because he didn’t even know he got you pregnant.”  


  
“I’m not blaming him.” He answered his best friend quietly.

  
  
“Then why are you ignoring him? The guy’s been leaving home-cooked meals in your door everyday. It would have been sweet but I’m in a bitter phase so I’d say it’s disgusting.”

  
  
Baekhyun laughed a little at his best friend’s words. He knew Sehun was just trying to make him feel better. “You still can’t get over Kyungsoo, can you?”

  
  
“Yeah, I still can’t but don’t try to change the topic, Byun Baekhyun. This isn’t about me and my love life, or the lack thereof.”

  
  
Baekhyun bit his lower lip and lay down the bed facing the ceiling. Sehun was seating on the other side of the bed, on Hyunji’s other side. “I don’t know, Se. It just feels unreal. When I needed support, he wasn’t there and now that we’re slowly getting by, he shows up and claims to be Hyunji’s other dad. I don’t know what to feel.”

  
  
“Are you doubting his words?” _No_. His mind was quick to answer but he never voiced it out. “You can do a test to make sure, you know.” Sehun added when he remained silent.

  
  
“I’m scared.” Baekhyun blurted. “What if it’s positive and he decides to take Hyunji from me?”  


  
“We both know that’s bullshit, Baekhyun. I’ve seen the way he looks at you both. He makes it seem like you and Hyunji hold the sun for him. He adores your son more than anything. He wouldn’t take him away from you.”

  
  
“But what if-“

  
  
“Be honest with me, Baek.” Sehun said seriously. “Are you really scared that he might take Hyunji away or you’re just scared that he’ll be after Hyunji alone? That you’re not going to be a part of what he wants?”

  
  
“It has nothing to do with me.” Baekhyun answered firmly but his heart was clenching at the thought.  


  
“There is nothing wrong with liking him.”

  
  
“Stop it, Sehun.”

  
  
Sehun bit his lower lip. He wanted to argue some more but he decided against it. He knew his best friend was tired and as much as he wants to smack the stubbornness out of his head, he let him be. 

  
  
“Fine. I’ll drop it for now. I’m going home.” He stood up and walked towards the door. He looked back at Baekhyun again before he actually left. “Please don’t stop yourself from being happy, Baek. You deserve to be happy more than anyone else. You’ve been through enough shit. You deserve to be happy too. I know he can make you happy.”

  
  
\---

  
  
“Uncle Chan!” Hyunji shouted loud enough for Chanyeol to turn towards the kiddie playground. He was on his way home from work when Hyunji called him. His heart stopped upon hearing his son’s voice.

  
  
“H-Hi, buddy.” He crouched down nervously. Hyunji ran towards him while smiling excitedly. It seemed like the kid missed him. He looked behind Hyunji, scared to see Baekhyun, but he was somehow relieved to know that Hyunji was just with Sehun. The guy nodded in his direction.

  
  
He looked back at his kid and smiled. “How are you?”  


  
“I’m okay. Were you busy? You don’t visit anymore.” Hyunji said glumly, his small pink lips forming a cute pout.  


  
Chanyeol smiled sadly. “Sorry, bud. Uncle Chan was busy at work.” Lie. He wasn’t that busy. He was just scared that if he forced himself on Hyunji, Baekhyun would be mad and wouldn’t want him around.  


  
“Are you still busy now? Can we play?” Hyunji asked, eyes full of hope. Chanyeol chewed on his bottom lip. He wanted to say yes so bad but he doesn’t want Baekhyun to think that he’s doing things without talking to him first. “Please, Uncle Chan? Just five minutes.” The boy asked again when Chanyeol didn’t respond.  


  
“It’s okay, Chanyeol.” Sehun said uninterestedly. “Play with him. He’s not asking for much anyway.” Chanyeol knew Sehun must have known what happened based on his words. He pressed his lips tightly to stop himself from smiling. He didn’t want to look like a creep in front of his son.

  
  
They spent the whole afternoon playing together. Chanyeol made sure to maximize their time because he wasn't sure when they'll get another chance.   


  
"Hey, buddy, we need to go now. Your Dada might be on his way home from the supermarket." Sehun reluctantly said, ending their playtime.

  
  
"But Uncle Sese, can we play for five more minutes?" Hyunji asked. "Uncle Chan might be busy again tomorrow." He added while pleadingly looking at both men.  


  
"Uh..." Sehun looked at Chanyeol. Hyunji looking cute is his weakness. However, they both knew Hyunji needs to go home. Baekhyun's going to be home soon.

  
  
Chanyeol sighed. As much as he wanted to prolong their time together, he knew he can't.

  
  
"Hey, Hyunji," Chanyeol kneeled in front of his son. "We need to go home now. It's getting dark already and Dada's going to look for you. Don't you want to welcome him?"

  
  
Hyunji pouted. "But I missed you."  


  
It made Chanyeol smile. "I missed you too, bud. But we really need to go home now."

  
  
"Okay." Hyunji mumbled cutely. "But will you carry me?"  


  
Chanyeol looked at Sehun, as if asking permission. It was funny though. He shouldn't be asking permission since he's the real dad. Sehun just raised his eyebrow but nodded nonetheless. They walked back to the apartment while Hyunji talked to them endlessly.  
  


  
  
"Oh Sehun! Where did you bring my so-" They were both stunned when Baekhyun opened the door to their unit. He was equally surprised to see Hyunji in Chanyeol's arms.

  
  
"What the fuck is happening?!" Baekhyun shrieked. Chanyeol and Sehun flinched, including Hyunji.  


  
"Baekhyun! Language, please!" Sehun hissed.   


  
Baekhyun bit his lip but glared at the two men in front of him.  


  
"Dada, are you mad at me?" Hyunji asked quietly, continuously blinking his eyes to keep his impending tears from falling. It made Baekhyun guilty.

  
  
"No, baby, no. Of course not. Dada can never be mad at you." Baekhyun said softly. He walked towards Chanyeol and held his arms open for Hyunji to take. He was surprised when Hyunji held onto Chanyeol tighter.

  
  
He tried to hide the hurt he felt but Chanyeol saw it. "Baby?"

  
  
"Can Uncle Chan put me to bed?" His son asked innocently. Baekhyun wanted to cry right there and then. He felt replaceable, like he wasn't his son's favorite anymore. It wasn't Hyunji's fault but Baekhyun cannot ignore the bitterness he felt.

  
  
Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol briefly before answering. "He can't. He's tired. He needs to go home and rest now."  


  
"But, Dada.."

  
  
"I said no, Hyunji. Come here now."

  
  
They were all startled when Hyunji started throwing a tantrum and cried loudly. He really wanted Chanyeol to put him to bed.

  
  
"I-It's okay, Baek. I can put him to bed. I-If you'll let me." Chanyeol said softly while trying his best to stop himself from stuttering. He knew he was pushing his luck but there was nothing they can do with a three year old kid throwing a tantrum.

  
  
Baekhyun glared at him but agreed in the end.

  
  
"Baek, I'll go ahead." Sehun said before they could all enter the unit. "And for the love of God, please talk about it. You can't avoid each other forever.”  


  
  
  
"Here." Baekhyun gave Chanyeol a can of beer after they have successfully put Hyunji in bed.

  
  
"Thanks." Chanyeol mumbled. He should probably leave but a part of him just wants to settle everything once and for all.

  
  
He took a deep breath. "Baekhyun, I think we should really talk about the situation and how we're going to deal with it."  


  
Chanyeol was expecting Baekhyun to protest, kick him out of the unit even, but he was both surprised and relieved when he heard an 'okay' from the latter.

  
  
"What is it exactly that you want, Chanyeol?" Baekhyun asked tiredly.

  
  
"To apologize." He looked directly at Baekhyun's eyes to show his sincerity. 

  
  
"I didn't know I got you pregnant, Baek. I didn't mean to make you deal with everything alone." For some reason, Chanyeol felt himself tearing up. Maybe it was because of the built up frustration he had for weeks finally catching up on him. He was guilty, stressed, and frustrated with their situation. He wanted to be with Baekhyun but he wasn't sure if he was feeling the same way.

  
  
"I looked for you everywhere but all I know is that you're 'B' and that you have a birthmark on your lower back. I didn’t know how to find you. I'm sorry."

  
  
"I'm sorry, too." Baekhyun whispered. He was crying as well. "I'm sorry I was a coward and made stupid decisions. You shouldn't apologize, Chanyeol. It was all my fault. Everything turned out this way because of me. I'm so sorry."  


  
Chanyeol went closer to Baekhyun and wrapped him in his arms. It felt like home. 

  
  
“Please don’t take Hyunji away from me, Chanyeol. He’s all I have.” Baekhyun said pleadingly.  


  
Chanyeol pulled away from him gently and cupped his cheeks. "I never had the intention to take him away from you, Baek. Is that what you’re scared of?” The taller hugged him again tightly. “I will never separate you two. I just want to be present for Hyunji. That’s all.”

  
  
“I’ll let you be present in his life.” Baekhyun said as he hugged Chanyeol tighter. Hearing the words from the guy made everything so much lighter for him.

  
  
“It’s okay, Baek. You have me now. We'll figure it out together. But you have to promise never to leave me again, okay?"

  
  
Baekhyun nodded eagerly and mumbled a soft 'I promise'.

  
  
\---  


  
Turns out, Sehun was right. All they needed was to talk about the situation and make adjustments.

  
  
Slowly, things went back to the way they used to. Chanyeol visits Baekhyun's unit more frequent than ever. He also got to know more about Hyunji and got closer to his kid.   


  
Baekhyun shared his experience during his pregnancy to give Chanyeol a glimpse of Hyunji's growth. He was feeling guilty for robbing Chanyeol the right to see his son's growth. He knew it made him sad not to be there when Hyunji was still a baby so he was trying his best to recount the memories for Chanyeol.  


  
It still scares him. He was falling for Chanyeol a little more each day. He wasn't sure what they were. They just agreed that Chanyeol would be there for Hyunji and support them in any way he can. But how about Baekhyun? He didn't know what he meant for him. They're friends. Friends with a kid. Nevertheless, he kept mum. He knew he wasn't a part of the equation.

  
  
"Do you think he can call me Daddy one day?" Chanyeol asked quietly while brushing Hyunji's hair.

  
  
They were in Baekhyun's unit, as usual. Hyunji was already sleeping in their bed, exhausted after playing with his two fathers.

  
  
Baekhyun's heart skipped a beat. Hyunji calling Chanyeol 'Daddy' would make them look like a real family. It would be a dream come true for him but he knew where he stood. He mentally smacked his own head for being delusional and cleared his throat. "Do you want him to call you that?"

  
  
Chanyeol smiled while looking at his own son. It cannot be denied that he was the other father; they looked too similar to miss. "I'd love that." He then looked at Baekhyun. "But if it makes you uncomfortable, I can wait."

  
  
Baekhyun chuckled, trying to hide the blush forming in his cheeks. Chanyeol was too sweet and kind, always making sure he was comfortable with the set up before finalizing a decision. "You're his other dad. Of course, he can call you Daddy."  


  
"You sure you don't mind?" The taller asked again.  


  
"I really don't. I'm still going to be his favorite dad so it's fine." Baekhyun answered cheekily.

  
  
Chanyeol smiled at him mockingly. "Oh, we'll see about that, Baek."  


  
\---  


  
"Daddy Chan, please tie my shoes." Hyunji said, clearly running out of patience. He has been trying to tie his shoes on his own for the past twenty minutes.  


  
"I already taught you how to do it, bud." Chanyeol teases but tied his son's shoes nevertheless.

  
  
"It's so hard!" He pouted. During times like this, Hyunji looked so much like Baekhyun. He couldn't help but kiss his son's cheeks.

  
  
"Daddy! Stop kissing! Dada's going to wake up soon!" Hyunji protested while trying to swat Chanyeol's face away. "We need to finish cooking!"  


  
"Okay, okay." Chanyeol laughed loudly while messing Hyunji's hair. "You look so much like your Dada, I can't help but kiss you."  
  


"What's with all the noise?" Just then, Baekhyun emerged from the bedroom. He was still in his pajamas and with his bed hair. Chanyeol internally cooed. Baekhyun looked so soft he just wanted to plant kisses on his face. However, he wasn't sure if he could or if he was even allowed to.

  
  
Chanyeol cleared his throat. "Sorry, I used your kitchen without your permission. Hyunji called me earlier because he was hungry so I came over and cooked breakfast."  


  
Baekhyun then turned to Hyunji. "Really, baby? Why didn't you wake me up when you were hungry?"

  
  
"I did!" Hyunji answered. "But you were too sleepy."

  
  
It's a good thing that Baekhyun put Chanyeol's number in his phone's speed dial. He taught Hyunji how to call his daddy and even gave the man a spare key for his unit in case emergencies happen. This was, in fact, considered as an 'emergency'.

  
  
"Sorry, love." Baekhyun carried his son in his arms and kissed his cheeks. "Well, are you full now? What did you have for breakfast?"

  
  
"Pancakes!" His son answered enthusiastically. "Daddy's pancakes are the best!" He added while giving Chanyeol two thumbs up.  


  
"Did you leave something for me then? I need to taste daddy's best pancakes too."  


  
"Daddy cooked a lot." Hyunji nodded. "He said you must be hungry."  


  
Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol and smiled warmly at him. "Thank you, Daddy."

  
  
Chanyeol swore it took his breath away. It felt so domestic. It felt so right. He wanted every morning to be like this. He wanted Baekhyun even before he actually met him but now, this, he wanted all of it.  


  
He's been thinking a lot about it lately. He wanted to live with them. He wouldn't mind waking up a little earlier than usual to make breakfast for them. He no longer wanted to go back to his own unit at the end of the day to sleep there. He wanted to sleep beside them, hug them all night and be welcomed by their sleeping faces in the morning. Right then, he realized he wanted this family. He wanted them to be a family. But what about Baekhyun? Does Baekhyun want the same thing?  


  
"Hey, Chanyeol." Baekhyun was snapping his fingers in front of his face. "Are you okay?"

  
  
"Y-yeah. I'm okay. What's up?"

  
  
Baekhyun chuckled. "I was wondering if I could have those pancakes Hyunji was talking so fondly about."  


  
"O-of course. You're in for a treat." Chanyeol grinned although he could feel the tips of his ears warming up due to embarrassment.  


  
\---  


  
"Someone looks happy."

  
  
"Shut up." Sehun tried his best to will his face to be expressionless.  


  
"You're talking to Kyungsoo, aren't you?" Baekhyun continued to tease his best friend.

  
  
"I'm not!" Sehun denied.  


  
"Geez, Se! If you're going to lie to my face, at least make it a little more believable." Baekhyun playfully rolled his eyes. "Your pink cheeks give you away."

  
  
"I am definitely not blushing!" Sehun argued but a creepy smile starts to form in his lips. He groaned. "I give up! Fine! Kyungsoo texted me."  


  
"And what did he say to make you smile like an idiot?"

  
  
"He was sorry for how he acted before. He said he realized he was a bit of an asshole and was wondering if I'd be willing to go on a date again."

  
  
Baekhyun couldn't help but smile. "When's the next date then?"  


  
Sehun scoffed. "Excuse me, Byun Baekhyun. For your information, I'm not easy to get."

  
  
Baekhyun raised his left eyebrow. "Of course, you are. When's the next date?"  


  
"I said no."  


  
"I don't believe you. When's the next date?"

  
  
"I really said no!"

  
  
Baekhyun looked at Sehun intently. "When's the next date?"

  
  
"Fine! I can never lie to you! Tomorrow. We'll go on a date tomorrow."

  
  
"Wow! You could have at least schedule it a few days later, at least make him wait. What ever happened to 'I'm never going to talk to that bald penguin again'?"  


  
"He might change his mind, okay? I like him too much, I can't afford that." Sehun mumbled. "Besides, you can't be one to talk. Do you think I can't see the little family you're trying to build?"  


  
This made Baekhyun shut up and blush. "I don’t know what you're talking about. You better look for something good to wear so your date won't be as bad as last time."

  
  
Sehun was right though. Always damn right. It might be an exaggeration but Baekhyun felt like he was in cloud nine. He has Hyunji and Chanyeol. What they were - Chanyeol and him - was still not clear yet but he was okay with what they have now.  


  
When they do grocery shopping together, most people mistake them as either boyfriends or husbands which neither of them denies nor confirms. After all, Chanyeol might as well live in his unit. He was basically there the moment he closed his eyes to sleep and the moment he opens them when he wakes up. It's amazing, really. Chanyeol goes straight to his unit before and after work. In fact, he already made a space for Chanyeol's few clothes in his dresser. Mostly, they were left behind every time he sleeps over. They also make it a point to take Hyunji out every weekend or at least as often as their schedules would allow.   


  
Baekhyun knew Chanyeol in a much deeper sense because of this arrangement. He realized how thoughtful and ideal Chanyeol is as a person. He could no longer stop himself from falling for the guy. He knew it was a losing battle to fight it anyway so he settled with thinking that maybe they were something. But maybe he should've made it clear. Maybe they should've made what they want with each other clear.

  
  
\---

  
  
"Hey, Baek, can you get the shrimp for me? It's in the fridge."

  
  
"Okay. Wait." Baekhyun stood from the dining table and made his way to the fridge. He took the shrimp and gave it to Chanyeol.  


  
"You really didn't have to cook so much. We're just having dinner."  


  
Chanyeol just grinned at him. "It's okay. It's your first time staying over tonight. I have to make a good impression." 

  
  
Baekhyun playfully rolled his eyes and let the taller do his thing. He went back to the dining table and helped Hyunji in coloring his book.

  
  
"Dada, that should be green." Hyunji stopped coloring his part and looked at what Baekhyun did with his eyebrows furrowed.

  
  
"Oh, really?" Baekhyun was trying to hold his laughter. "Sorry, baby. Dada didn't know."

  
  
"Can we erase the color? I want it to be green, not yellow."

  
  
"We don't have to erase it." Baekhyun said confidently. "I can turn yellow into green."

  
  
"Really?!" Hyunji asked, eyes wide with wonder.

  
  
"Of course!" Baekhyun then took the blue crayon and started to cover the yellow part. After a few seconds, it turned green.

  
  
"Dada! How did you do that?!" Hyunji was beyond amazed. "Teach me too!"

  
  
Baekhyun was laughing now and started to shower his son's face with kisses. Hyunji's innocence was too much to handle.  


  
"Leave some of his face for me too, will you?"

  
  
Baekhyun stopped and turned to Chanyeol. The taller was watching them with fondness in his eyes and something Baekhyun wasn't able to decipher.

  
  
"His whole face looks like you, Chanyeol. How dare you ask for more?" Baekhyun unconsciously pouted. It still annoys him sometimes. He carried Hyunji for nine months but his son ended looking a lot like his other father. Given, he's really, like really, really cute but he just wished that the kid took a bit more of his features.

  
  
Chanyeol just laughed at him and patted his head. "We can just make one that would look more like you, if you'd like."

  
  
Baekhyun glared at him to cover the embarrassment he felt. He could feel the heat in both his cheeks. The two of them grew so close and comfortable enough around each other that they were able to make jokes like that.

  
  
"Stop being an idiot because your son and I are star-" He was cut-off mid-sentence when Chanyeol's door swung open and a small woman entered unceremoniously.

  
  
"Park Chanyeol! Why don't you ever visit me- Oh! You have visitors."

  
  
"Mom! What are you doing here?!" Chanyeol shrieked. He was surprised to see his mom inside his unit.

  
  
"G-Good evening, Mrs. P-Park." Baekhyun stuttered. Her visit definitely caught them off guard.  


  
"And who might you be?"

  
  
"That's my Dada!" Hyunji answered for him. The kid carefully went down his chair and walked towards Mrs. Park. He enthusiastically waved at the woman and bowed in front of her. "Hello! My name is Byun Hyunji. I'm three." He added while showing three of his stubby fingers.

  
  
Mrs. Park was looking at Hyunji blankly. Her face wasn't showing any emotions and it made Baekhyun anxious. He was sure Mrs. Park had no idea of Hyunji's existence based on her reaction. He was wondering whether she would see the undeniable resemblance between Hyunji and Chanyeol. _Oh dear God._

  
  
After a few minutes of staring, Baekhyun released his breath when Mrs. Park smiled warmly at Hyunji. "Hi there, young man! You really look like someone I know." She took the kid in her arms and looked at both Baekhyun and Chanyeol pointedly. "You both have some explaining to do." She mouthed silently.

  
  
Dinner turned out to be peaceful. Mrs. Park obviously had a lot of questions in her mind but she kept it in. Hyunji also entertained her with all his stories and questions.  


  


"Daddy, can Mama Park put me to bed?" Hyunji asked while looking at Chanyeol.

  
  
"Why? You don't want me to put you to bed anymore, bud?" Chanyeol took his son in his arms and kissed both his cheeks. Baekhyun was washing the dishes beside him.

  
  
"I want to tell her my dinosaur story before I sleep." Hyunji mumbled quietly. "Please, Dada?"

  
  
Baekhyun turned to him and smiled. "I think Mrs. Park is tired, baby. Let me put you to bed tonight, okay? We'll ask her next time."

  
  
Hyunji pouted sadly but nodded nonetheless. "I'll just tell her my dinosaur story now." He squirmed his way out of Chanyeol's arms and ran towards the living room where Mrs. Park is.

  
"I'm assuming she doesn't know about Hyunji." Baekhyun stated pointedly.

  
  
"No." Chanyeol answered while looking at his hands. "I'm sorry, Baek. I just didn't know how to tell her yet."

  
  
Baekhyun heaved a sigh. "It's okay, Chanyeol. I'll put Hyunji to bed now so you can talk to her."  


  


"Love, let's go to sleep now." Baekhyun softly called Hyunji. "I think Mrs. Park had enough of your stories for today."  


  
"But, Dada.."

  
  
"Baby, you promised." 

  
  
"Okay." Hyunji looked at Mrs. Park sadly. The woman was surprised when Hyunji hugged her and kissed both her cheeks. "Good night, Mama Park."

  
  
Mrs. Park smiled widely and ruffled Hyunji's hair affectionately. "Don't worry, Hyunji. I'll be here tomorrow when you wake up. You'll tell me more about your dinosaur friends, okay?"

  
  
The boy finally smiled, showing more of his resemblance to Chanyeol. "Okay!"

  
  
He then went to hug Chanyeol and kissed both his cheeks. "Good night, Daddy."

  
  
"Good night, buddy."

  
  
Hyunji turned to Baekhyun and asked to be carried. "I'll just put Hyunji to bed." Baekhyun said and went to Chanyeol's bedroom.   


  
Since Hyunji played the whole day, it didn't take long for him to actually sleep. Baekhyun could've went out of the room and joined the mother and son outside but he was scared. He was anxious because he didn't know what Mrs. Park was like. What if she didn't like Hyunji? What did she think of the boy? Of him? Would she approve of him? Most especially, what scares him is the possibility that Mrs. Park's reaction would be the same as his parents'. What if she hated him? Before he could drown himself with anxiety, he decided to quietly walk out of Chanyeol's room.

  
  
"What about Baekhyun?" He heard Mrs. Park ask.

  
  
"What about him?" It was Chanyeol's voice.

  
  
"Is he your boyfriend? Do you plan to marry him?" The question made Baekhyun stop in his tracks. His heart was suddenly pounding. It was the question he wanted to ask but too afraid to find out.

  
  
"He's not my boyfriend, Mom." Chanyeol finally answered. "We just happen to have a kid together." Baekhyun felt his stomach drop. He was expecting that answer but that didn't make it hurt any less.

  
  
"But do-"

  
  
"H-Hyunji's asleep." Baekhyun said a little loudly to make his presence known. He doesn't want to listen anymore.

  
  
The original plan was for him to sleep over at Chanyeol's but since he's heartbroken, there's nothing more he would want than to be in his own room and cry his heart out. However, he knew he can't just leave. He doesn't want to be rude.

  
  
"I wish we could have met in a different circumstance, Mrs. Park." He tried to keep his smile in check. "My name is Byun Baekhyun and I'm Hyunji's father."  


  
He was stunned when Mrs. Park pulled him in a tight hug. "Chanyeol already told me everything. It must have been so hard for you, Baekhyun-ah." He wasn't sure what happened. Maybe it was the confirmation of not being someone special for Chanyeol or maybe it's Mrs. Park's really warm hug but the next thing Baekhyun knew, he was crying hard in her arms.  


  
"I'm so sorry." He apologized again and again but Mrs. Park just hugged him and quietly patted his back.  


  
He yearned for a mother figure for the longest time. His own family abandoned him after accusing him of being a cheap slut who slept around men just because he didn't know who the father of his child was. He needed his mom the most when everything was still a mess but unfortunately, she was the first one to point fingers at him. For the first time in a long while, someone actually acknowledged how much he's been through.

  
  
Mrs. Park was very patient with him and just held him tight. She was one of the few people that understood Baekhyun's situation and didn't judge him. When he was done crying, he shyly pulled away from her and brushed away his own tears. Chanyeol was just sitting quietly across from them. "I-I'm sorry, Mrs. Park. I didn't mean to breakdown in front of you."

  
  
Mrs. Park just smiled at him. "Mom. Call me Mom, Baekhyun."  


  
"I.." Baekhyun bit his lower lip. "I can't. I'm not-"  


  
"Just call me Mom. I'll get mad if you don't." She said sternly.  


  
Baekhyun gulped. "O-Okay, M-Mom." He smiled at her to hide his embarrassment. "I should go so you can rest now."  


  
"What?! What do you mean you should go, Baek?" Chanyeol spoke, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.  


  
"Your mom's here. She should sleep in the guest room."  


  
"I could sleep in the couch though." Mrs. Park chimed in.

  
  
"No!" Both Baekhyun and Chanyeol said simultaneously.

  
  
"It's okay, Mrs. Park." Baekhyun bit his tongue when the said woman looked at him sternly again. "I mean, Mom." He cleared his throat. "I literally live across Chanyeol's unit. I'll just come back tomorrow morning." He smiled to assure her even more.  


  
"But, Baekhyun-"

  
  
"Chanyeol, please." Baekhyun said tiredly while looking at Chanyeol. He really can't stay with Chanyeol tonight. He still has a broken heart to mend.  


  
In the end, the taller relented. Baekhyun bid Mrs. Park good night and Chanyeol walked him back to his unit.  


  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Chanyeol asked for the nth time.  


  
Baekhyun just smiled at him. "Yes, Yeol. Don't worry, I'm fine. I just need some sleep."

  
  
"You can sleep with me though." Chanyeol countered. "Hyunji's there too."

  
  
"It's really fine. Your mom's there. You wouldn't want her to get the wrong idea, would you?" 

  
  
"What do you mean?"

  
  
"Good night, Chanyeol. Kiss Hyunji good night for me." Baekhyun said and left a confused and dumbfounded Chanyeol in front of his unit.  


  
Baekhyun plopped in his bed tiredly. He was so sure his day started well. He was really happy and excited. Turns out, it was the calmness before the storm.   


  
He closed his eyes tightly. What he heard earlier started coming back to him. Chanyeol told his mom that they just happen to have a son together. He wanted to smack his own head for getting ahead of himself. It was too good to happen anyway. His dream family wasn't going to happen. Maybe Chanyeol just don't see him that way. He was just naturally nice. Whatever it is that Baekhyun thought they have was nothing. They weren't anything special. He wasn't someone special. For that very reason, he let his heart shatter and his tears fall freely.

  
  
He only stopped crying when he heard a knock on his bedroom door. He was quite sure he locked his front door so he was startled to hear someone knock. "W-Who's there?!"

  
  
"Please open the door, Baek."

  
  
He stood up and quickly opened the door. "C-Chanyeol?! What are you doing here?"

  
  
"I knew you weren't okay." 

  
  
Chanyeol pushed the bedroom door wide open and let himself in. He stepped closer to Baekhyun and cupped both his cheeks, gently brushing the smaller's flowing tears with his thumbs.  


  
"What's happening, Baek? Talk to me."

  
  
Baekhyun involuntarily hiccupped. He had to think of an excuse or else he might put his broken heart out in the open. "I-It's nothing. I just... I was just emotional because your mom was really n-nice."

  
Chanyeol looked at his eyes intently. It felt like he was looking through his soul. "Are you sure that's just it?"  


  
"Y-Yeah. That's all."

  
  
The taller continued to caress Baekhyun's cheeks and refused to let him go. They were way too close to each other and Baekhyun didn't know when he stopped breathing.

  
  
There was something with the way Chanyeol looked at him. He knew the taller's eyes were saying something but he wasn't sure what it was. He didn't want to assume and get his heart broken even further. He felt a little conscious when Chanyeol started looking at his face - from his eyes to his nose to his cheeks to the small mole above his lips and finally, to his lips. It was like he was trying to memorize Baekhyun's features. It made the smaller's heart pound and at the same time, thought it was hot. Yes, he thought Chanyeol staring at his lips was hot. He suddenly wanted to know how Chanyeol's lips would feel once it touched his, how would it taste like. They might have slept together before but he doesn't remember much about that night. Probably because he was too drunk and wasted to remember. Unconsciously, Baekhyun licked his lips.

  
  
Before he knew what was happening, Baekhyun felt the taller's plump lips pressed into his thin ones. His brain stopped working. Surely, he must be dreaming.

  
  
"I've always wanted to do that." Chanyeol was smiling when he pulled away from their kiss. Baekhyun was still stunned with what happened. He wasn't sure if they really kissed or it was just a part of his imagination.  


  
"I..." Baekhyun tried to say something but nothing's coming out of his mouth. It must be out of shock.  


  
Chanyeol chuckled lightly. He took a deep breath. "I like you, Baekhyun."

  
  
"W-What?!"

  
  
"Why do you look so surprised?" Chanyeol was suddenly looking hesitant. He was no longer sure if his impromptu confession made him brave or stupid.  


  
"I-" Baekhyun was confused. "But you told your mom we just happen to have a kid. What do you mean you like me?!"

  
  
"So you heard what we were talking about?"

  
  
"I did." Baekhyun gulped the forming lump in his throat. "We don't have to be together, Chanyeol. You don't have to force yourself to like me. I'm trying to make Hyunji understand that we're not exactly like other families."

  
  
Another sigh came out of the taller's lips. "I like you, Baekhyun. I really like you. Heck, I even love you. But it's okay if you don't feel the same way. I just had to let you know."

  
  
Baekhyun felt a tear fall from his eye but he kept mum. He was still trying to process the words that came out of Chanyeol's mouth. Did he really made a confession or was his delusional mind playing another trick on him? He wanted to hear that for a long time now and actually hearing it from the taller seemed unreal. Chanyeol loves him.  


  
“Don't stress about it, Baek." Chanyeol pressed his thumbs in Baekhyun's cheeks, brushing his tears away. "Nothing has to change. We can stay the same." He smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes.  


  
He still can't believe that Chanyeol confessed to him first. His love was being reciprocated. He was pulled out of his thinking when he felt Chanyeol gently push him into the bed.

  
  
"You should rest. You had a long day." Chanyeol was pulling the blankets over him to shelter him from the cold. He was about to leave when Baekhyun finally had the guts to voice out his thoughts.

  
  
"I-I feel the s-same way." He mumbled. He wasn't sure if Chanyeol heard.  


  
"What was that?"  


  
"I said I love you too."

  
  
Chanyeol remained standing a few steps from him. He was staring at him with disbelief. Baekhyun pushed himself into a seating position on his bed. Chanyeol already put his heart out. He had to let the guy know what's in his.

  
  
"I really like you too. Like for quite some time now." Baekhyun chuckled softly but he felt tears rolling in his cheeks. He didn't know confessing could be quite overwhelming. He was allowing himself to be on his most vulnerable in front of Chanyeol and it scares him a little. "I-I was crying because I thought you didn't feel the same way, that you only see me as a father of your kid because I sure as hell see you more than that."  


  
Chanyeol sat in front of him and held his cheeks yet again. "Why didn't you just tell me how you felt?"  


  
"I was scared, okay? I love you and I don't want to lose you if you realized you don't see me that way."  


  
Chanyeol laughed at him fondly while shaking his head. "What am I going to do with you, Byun Baekhyun?"

  
  
The taller rested his forehead in Baekhyun's and closed his eyes. "I can't believe you love me too." He whispered.  


  
With confidence coursing through him, Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Chanyeol's neck and pulled him closer to him, letting their lips touch and mold with each other's perfectly. It was a passionate kiss that took both their breaths away. They both made sure to tell each other how sincere their feelings were through the kiss. It must've been the longing they've been feeling for months now but the innocent kiss was slowly turning into something more.  


  
Baekhyun pulled away first. "I love you." He pecked Chanyeol's lips. "I really love you."  


  
Chanyeol chuckled. "I love you too." He pecked Baekhyun's lips as well. "I really love you too."  


  
He then moved from Baekhyun's lips down to his neck, marking the smooth skin with love bites. He never knew how badly he craved for Baekhyun until now. The soft whimpers the smaller released was music to his ears. He wanted to hear more.  


  
He slowly tugged on Baekhyun's shirt and motioned for him to take it off. The smaller did so obediently. He looked at Baekhyun's chest hungrily. He could see his white skin as well as the stretchmarks brought by his pregnancy with Hyunji. The smaller became self-conscious and tried to cover himself. "Let me see you, Baek. Please."

  
  
"But my stretchmarks..." He was about to protest when Chanyeol looked him in the eyes and claimed his lips yet again.  


  
"Everything about you is lovely. I love you." He saw how it made Baekhyun blush and he can't help but chuckle at his cuteness. "I can't believe you love me too."  


  
"C-Chanyeol, please take off your shirt too." Baekhyun pleaded and Chanyeol was more than happy to comply. He saw how the smaller eyed his firm chest and slowly let his slender fingers roam around his abs. Chanyeol couldn't help but groan. The gesture was turning him on.

  
  
He immediately dived into Baekhyun's chest and filled the canvass with his marks. Baekhyun moaned loudly when the taller decided to play with his nipples, his lips latched on one while his fingers played with the other. He was also grinding his hard on in Baekhyun's supple thighs.  


  
"Y-Yeol, please..." Baekhyun begged.  


  
"Baby, please stop me now if you don't want to continue." Chanyeol whispered while panting. He was silently praying that Baekhyun wanted this as much as he does and wouldn't ask them to stop.

  
  
"I will kill you if you stop now." Baekhyun glared at him and buckled his hips up, pressing his own hard on on Chanyeol. It made the taller's cock twitch. Agressive Baekhyun is hot.  


  
"Thank God." Chanyeol then resumed on kissing him while going lower. He kissed Baekhyun's stomache - his stretchmarks as well as his stitches. He didn't know he would find such stitches and stretchmarks beautiful and sexy.  


  
He slowly pulled Baekhyun's pajamas and underwear, exposing his leaking cock. Baekhyun looked so delectable and delicious in his eyes.  


  
"Chanyeol.." Baekhyun called weakly while tugging on Chanyeol's hair. He spread the smaller's legs apart and nuzzled his face in his supple thighs. He showered them with marks as well, sucking and simply raining them with kisses. When he deemed it enough, he took Baekhyun's cock in his mouth. He was right, Baekhyun was delicious.

  
  
"H-holy shit..." Baekhyun almost screamed when Chanyeol played with his slit using his tongue. The taller also made sure to play with his balls and he was enjoying the feeling of having Baekhyun writhe below him.  


  
Chanyeol cupped Baekhyun's asscheeks and pushed the smaller in his throat deeper. Baekhyun sounded like he's crying but he knew it was out of pleasure. He decided to tease the smaller some more and massaged his soaking rim with his fingers.  


  
"Baby, you're so wet." Chanyeol chuckled darkly. It makes him satisfied knowing he was the reason behind it. Without warning, he took Baekhyun in his mouth again and inserted two of his fingers in his hole at the same time.  


  
"Fuck!" Baekhyun's high pitched scream filled the room. "Chanyeol, I-I won't last long."

  
  
It only pushed Chanyeol to suck harder and in no time, Baekhyun was relieving himself in Chanyeol's mouth. The taller swallowed all of it, grinning widely as he went up to look at Baekhyun's post-orgasm expression. Baekhyun pulled him and kissed him hard. His tongue pushed his way inside Chanyeol's mouth, tasting himself in the process.  


  
"My turn, love." He smirked as he turned them over - Chanyeol now had his back on the bed while Baekhyun was on top of him.

  
  
Baekhyun started kissing Chanyeol's neck while slowly rubbing his clothed hard on using his hand. The taller couldn't help but buckle his hips toward the hands massaging him. "Baekhyun, don't tease me."

  
  
The smaller only giggled but continued with his ministrations. Unlike Chanyeol, he removed the taller's clothes one by one - prolonging his agony and excitement. He could see Chanyeol closing his eyes due to pleasure.  


  
"Look at me." Baekhyun demanded. 

  
  
Chanyeol opened his eyes and watched as Baekhyun mouthed his clothed cock. The sight was the most erotic he has ever seen and Baekhyun looked so sinful. He was trying his best not to cum right there and then.  


  
"T-that's enough." Chanyeol gently pulled Baekhyun up and switched them again.

  
  
He quickly removed his underwear and spread Baekhyun's legs apart. He inserted two of his fingers inside him. "I can't wait to be inside you."   


  
Baekhyun moaned loudly while riding Chanyeol's fingers. He added another one to stretch him further. Two fingers wouldn't be enough with how big he is.  


  
"C-Chanyeol, please be gentle." Baekhyun whispered. "I-I haven't done this in a long while." He added while blushing wildly.  


  
Chanyeol smiled at him, fondness evident in his eyes. "I got you, love."  


  
He pulled his fingers out and lined his cock in Baekhyun's entrance. He slowly massaged the rim using the tip of his cock just to tease the smaller. "Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun scolded.

  
  
Chanyeol just laughed. "I love you." He said as he slowly inserted himself in him. He groaned as he felt the tight warmth enveloping his cock. "You feel so good, Baek."

  
  
He took a minute to let Baekhyun adjust with his size. He was trying hard not to wreck him. "Please move." Baekhyun whispered. He wrapped his arms around Chanyeol's neck, pulling him down and locking their lips together.

  
  
"I l-love you." Baekhyun exclaimed as Chanyeol went in and out of him. He was going fast and then slow and then fast again. Baekhyun was going crazy with his pace.

  
  
"Chanyeol, I'm gonna-"  


  
"Wait for me, love." Chanyeol said as he drilled into him faster and harder trying to catch his climax. He kissed Baekhyun hard and released everything inside him, the smaller doing the same thing on their chests.

  
  
"Yeol, you're heavy." Baekhyun complained when Chanyeol decided to crush the smaller's body with his.  


  
"Sorry." Chanyeol lifted himself and looked at Baekhyun's eyes endearingly. "I love you."

  
  
"I love you too." Baekhyun answered and Chanyeol couldn't help but kiss his lips softly again.


	3. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for waiting!! Tell me what you think and you might want to be mutuals on twitter, im @wxyzexo 👉👈

"Dada, why is my baby sister inside your tummy?" Hyunji asked innocently while running his small hands in Baekhyun's stomach. He developed the habit of touching him there, feeling his sister move as he does so.

Baekhyun chuckled lightly, amused by his now five-year old son's questioning.

"Well," He pretended to think. "You should ask Daddy, baby. He put her there." He answered while brushing his son's hair away from his face. It still takes his breath away sometimes, how Hyunji is looking a lot more like Chanyeol as he grows up.

"Daddy, why did you put my sister in Dada's tummy? Can she breathe there?" Hyunji directed his questions at Chanyeol who was in front of the camera. 

  
  
Chanyeol chuckled on the other line. He bit his lower lip and looked at Baekhyun. He can't believe his husband just smoothly put him in the hot seat. How is he supposed to explain to his five-year old son the process of reproducting? It took him a whole minute to think of an answer. "I put her there for safekeeping, buddy. She's still too small so we need to put her to Dada to keep her safe."

Baekhyun laughed out loud. Chanyeol's answer was really something else.

Hyunji pursed his lips. "Okay." He seemed convinced. "But if it gets too heavy for Dada, can you put her in your tummy instead?"

"I can't do that." Chanyeol answered while smiling at his son, fondness and adoration evident in his eyes. "If it gets too heavy for Dada, make sure you'll be there for him while I'm away, okay?"

Hyunji yawned cutely while nodding his head. He was clearly tired from playing with his friends the whole day. "When are you coming home?"

"Fifteen more sleep, bud, but I'll be home before you know it."

"Too long. I miss you already." He pouted and tried to touch his father on the screen.

"I miss you too." Chanyeol smiled. "I bought toys for you. Just wait for Daddy, okay?"

  
  
Hyunji hummed, closing his eyes as sleep finally consumed him. He snuggled closer to Baekhyun, unconsciously letting go of the phone in his hand.

Baekhyun laughed at his adorable son. "See? I told you to nap in the afternoon. You don't listen to me, baby." He gently kissed Hyunji's forehead and took the phone from him.

It has been two years since the two of them confessed their feelings. Chanyeol, without second thinking, asked Baekhyun if he could move in and live with them. The smaller was delighted but he made sure to ask Hyunji first. Their son was more than excited with the new set up. Not even two days later, Chanyeol moved in with them.

They took their time in knowing everything about each other all over again - found out each other's flaws and differences, knew each other's fears and worries. Sometimes, they end up fighting due to misunderstandings but they make sure to make up as soon as possible.

A year later, Chanyeol asked for Baekhyun's hand in marriage. Hyunji was very excited to be a part of the preparation, often telling his Daddy what to do and what not to do. Presently, Baekhyun is seven months pregnant with a baby girl.

"Hi." He smiled in front of the camera. Chanyeol was patiently waiting on the screen.

"Hi, love." Chanyeol was beaming. "I miss you."

  
  
Smiling, Baekhyun answered. "I miss you too. But I can't believe you told Hyunji that. Do I look like a safety deposit box to you?"

Chanyeol laughed out loud. He finds sassy Baekhyun adorable and sexy.

Baekhyun shook his head. "How's your day?"

"Quite hectic." Chanyeol answered after he stopped laughing. He released a deep breath, suddenly showing how tired he was. "There were a few changes needed for the project so we had to stay at the office later than usual."

  
  
"Yeah, I can see that. You look tired, Yeol. Have you eaten already?"

  
  
"I had noodles before I went to bed." Baekhyun gave him a stern look because of his answer. "I was really tired, love. I didn't have the energy to cook."

Baekhyun pursed his lips. "I hope you're not eating noodles all throughout your stay there. You still have two weeks to go, Park Chanyeol."

  
  
Chanyeol just smiled endearingly at Baekhyun. "Promise, I'll eat properly tomorrow. I'm just really tired tonight."

"Okay. You should sleep now so you could rest."

  
  
"What?" The taller panicked. "I don't want to sleep yet. Come on, Baek, we just started talking. I still want to talk to you. How are you and my baby peach? Are you having a hard time, love?" He gave their baby girl the nickname 'baby peach'. 

Baekhyun chuckled. "She's a little active today but I'm okay. Hyunji enjoys feeling her move. I think she likes having her older brother around."

"I want to feel her too." Chanyeol whined.

"I wish I can kiss your pout away or just cuddle with you, Yeol. I really miss you."

  
  
Chanyeol groaned. "Love, please don't give me that voice. You're turning me on."

  
  
"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun scolded his husband. "Your son is literally sleeping beside me."

"I know so don't turn me on."

"I'm not doing anything. I just told you I miss you!"

"I miss you too, Baek. I swear I'm never doing overseas business trips again. Damn two weeks!"

Baekhyun just laughed at Chanyeol's misery. Unlike the taller, at least he has Hyunji and their baby peach with him.


End file.
